A blue pair of jeans costs $$5$, and a popular yellow pair of gloves costs $3$ times as much. How much does the yellow pair of gloves cost?
The cost of the yellow pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $5$ $3 \times $5 = $15$ The yellow pair of gloves costs $$15$.